<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat Day Afternoon by ayoitsabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296978">Cat Day Afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoitsabi/pseuds/ayoitsabi'>ayoitsabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Cats Plagg and Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoitsabi/pseuds/ayoitsabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has a study "date" with Adrien in his room and she is giddy to spend some alone time with her crush. But she did not expect that she would have to win over his demonic cat if she wants to be near him (One-shot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat Day Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! So i was looking over my old fanfics deciding which ones I wanted to reupload and came across this one! This was part of a series of one-shots I was doing for the Miraculous show. I wrote this back on Mar 10, 2016. I hope you guys enjoy it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>HIIIISSSS</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette was taken aback when she had tried to pet Adrien’s cat, Plagg. His hairs immediately stood when she had approached him and hissed at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Adrien had said that Plagg was really picky about people touching him, he wasn't joking. This threw her out of the loop because all the animals loved Marinette, she wasn’t worried about his cat because she was so sure she could win him over. Having a cat of her own, Tikki, who was an absolute doll. This wasn't the case with Plagg, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette, with a passion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reason why she was even over Adrien’s house in the first place was that they were partnered up for a school project. Finally, after all these months she had the perfect excuse to spend time with her crush, and in his room of all places! Just the thought of her having alone time with Adrien made her gitty. But she wasn't expecting the boy's demon cat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just seeing Marinette, the cat had proceeded to yowl and hiss at her. Backing away slowly seemed to have helped as Plagg soon calmed himself when Marinette was away from a certain distance. Well, no big deal, she wasn't here to see the cat, so all she had to do was avoid the cat, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg was glued to Adrien’s hip the entire time. At first, Adrien did have to escort him out of his room when Plagg hissed and was ready to pounce at Marinette, but it just made everything worse.  He wouldn't stop yowling and would throw himself and scratch at Adrien’s door wanting to come back inside. He was too noisy to be locked out so Adrien has no other choice but to let him in, because that way, he was at least a little quieter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the fact he couldn't stand the presence of Marinette and wouldn't leave Adrien’s side, she had to keep her distance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Unbelievable,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marinette huffed. She couldn't believe this, after all this, she couldn't even have a proper conversation with Adrien since she had to be all the way on the other side of the room so Plagg wouldn't yowl at her. This sucks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we take a break and have some lunch?” Adrien offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette’s spirit was immediately lifted at Adrien’s invitation. “Y-yeah! That sounds good!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, I’ll call Nathalie to bring us some food.” Adrien excused himself and left Mari with her giddiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't help but squeal with delight. She was going to have lunch with Adrien Agreste. She excitedly opened her own lunchbox she had prepared for the occasion. Her dad’s famous sub sandwich. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Adrien said he always wanted to try our food. Maybe I should split it in half and share it with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>!’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette sets her tray of food down on to the desk and brings out the silverware she also packed to cut the sandwich in half.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Meow?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette jumped at the sudden noise she hears. Looking down, she sees Plagg sitting on top of the desk looking at her food curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This made her nervous, this entire time she has never been so close to the cat without the fear of being attacked by him. Maybe that’s exactly what he was planning to do, sneak behind her when she isn’t looking and attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hi k-kitty.” she stuttered nervously. But Plagg paid no attention to her, he continued staring at her food. He came closer and began to sniff at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Meow.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Plagg looked at her intensely as he proceeded to look back between her and her food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-uh do you… want some?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to have responded to her question by tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't want to actually give him a piece of her sandwich, but she does have pieces of cheese to the side to munch on. She reached for the block of cheese that laid beside the sandwich and held it out in the palm of her hand cautiously handing it to the feline. Still scared that Plagg would snap at any moment and scratch her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh god, this is a mistake. What if the cat freaks out and he decides that I’m easy prey and kills me here. Oh my god. I’m about to get murdered by a cat, by Adrien’s cat, in his room!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette continued to ramble on with her thoughts as Plagg looked at the block of cheese curiously. He ends up nibbling the cheese from Marinette’s hand, licking it clean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette felt her shoulders drop and smiled at the gesture, for once she could feel at ease that Plagg accepted her offering without yowling at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good wasn’t it Plagg?” she giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of voice caught the cat’s attention and returns the teen’s gaze. She froze at the way he looked back at her. Maybe she should not have spoken at all. What if just hearing her the cat would freak out and attack her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That sounds like something he would do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a while until Plagg finally made his move. Marinette flinches ready for what was coming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it never came, she opened her eyes to see Plagg had jumped onto her lap and started to rub himself against her. Purring in delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't know what to do at first, she was dumbfounded. She hesitantly lowers her hand down to his level and Plagg leaned into her touch accepting Marinette’s affection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow! I can't believe it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette turned to see Adrien was back with a tray full of food. “Plagg had never let anyone else but me pet him,” he approaches setting the food on the desk, “what did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette blushed at Adrien sudden amazement towards her. She felt herself grow red, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I uhhh.. I think he just changed his mind when I gave him some food.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that sounded lame saying it out loud so she instead said, “well, I do have a way with animals!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien smiled widely at the sight, “there's no doubt about it Marinette, you're amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette screamed internally, Adrien Agreste thinks that she’s amazing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Plagg certainly agrees with me, don’t ya’ buddy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>HIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg dug his nails into Marinette’s lap when Adrien had approached them. Now both Adrien and Marinette were surprised by the feline’s sudden change of attitude. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Adrien took a step back when Plagg hissed at him, “Well, he likes you so much now he doesn’t want me near you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at the cat as he soon relaxed once Adrien had backed away. He retracted his claws from Marinette’s lap and returned to snuggling her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Now Adrien had to keep his distance while they had lunch together while Plagg continued to snuggle with Marinette and continued to plead for more cheese in between bites. Marinette sighed defeated, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is not what I expected to spend my afternoon with Adrien.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>